


Assassins' Tales Vol. 5

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bisexual Jacob Frye, Blood, Death, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Other, Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: The Fifth Volume of Assassin's Creed One-ShotsTags will be added as more stories are posted. Ratings will vary.Some stories, such as the third, will have mentions of abuse, violence, blood, death, so please read that chapter at your own risk.





	1. Save A Prayer-Jacob Frye/Reader

It was a fine fall afternoon in the Whitechapel district and everyone was taking advantage of the lovely weather, including you. Having been mostly stuck at home due to nausea and tiredness the last few weeks, you had decided enough was enough and you needed a bit of air, lest you go mad. So, you wrapped yourself up and decided to go for a walk and perhaps pick up a few things while you were out.

You hadn’t intended to be gone long, but with how wonderful the weather was, you wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. With several vendors also taking advantage of it, you decided to treat yourself to a few things that you hadn’t been able to eat for a while. Along with picking up a few things, you came across several of your friends, who all stopped to inquire how things had been lately with your pregnancy. Assuring them that all was well, they bid you goodbye and promised to stop by later on in the week for tea.

Realizing you had been gone for hours and with your feet beginning to swell, you made your way back to your flat. With the things you had picked up, you planned to make a nice afternoon tea for you and your husband, provided he was home for it. Things had been rather busy for him lately and there were times you often didn’t see him until supper. But if he didn’t make it home for tea, it would just be more for you to enjoy.

No sooner had you walked into your flat and set your bags down on the table did you hear the words “(Y/N) Where have you been?!”

Looking around you spotted your husband Jacob rushing over to you, his face a mixture of fear and anger.

“Jacob, I…?”

Reaching you, he places his hands on your arms and continued his tirade “I’ve been looking for you for hours! I had the Rooks scouring the nearby boroughs. You know the Blighters have been out more than usual! How could you be so foolish?!”

“Jacob…”

“I came home to check on you and you were nowhere. No note, nothing! What if something had happened?!” He bellowed, with no signs of letting up.

“Jacob. Ethan. Frye, Enough!!” You yelled back, enunciating every bit of his name, your temper instantly flaring and making Jacob step back a moment. From the tone of your voice and the flash in your eyes, he instantly knew he had gone too far.

“I have been cooped up here for weeks!! For weeks I have barely been able to get out of bed because of my stomach churning constantly! You yelled, slowly walking closer to him.

“But..”

“I needed a break Jacob! I finally felt well enough to go out and decided to go for a walk. Surely I can do that or do I need your permission to do that?! Oh wait, how could I ask for permission when you are barely home?! And when you are home, you do nothing but treat me like I am made of glass! I am pregnant, Jacob! I am not going to fall apart by walking around a bit!”

Jacob stood there silently, his lower lip trembling slightly, looking like a child awaiting punishment from the headmaster. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he knew you were right. He had done the one thing he had promised himself he wouldn’t do when you told him the news: be overbearing.

Seeing the look on this face, you started to feel guilty for yelling at him and began to tear up.

“I’m sorry love, I..”

He instantly rushed forward and pulled you to him tightly, kissing you gently on your forehead. For a moment or two, he simply held you while you wept, shedding one or two tears himself, beating himself up inside for yelling at you.

“Its okay, love.” He whispered, his voice cracking a bit. “I’m the one who should be sorry. Its just that when I came home and couldn’t find you, I panicked. I was worried that they had grabbed you.”

"As if I would let them."

“I know love. And I’ve no doubt you would let them have it. Its just that I worry something will happen. I worry all the time about it.” Jacob confessed. 

“Jacob, we can’t prevent what’s going to happen from happening.”

“I can try, can’t I?” Jacob asked tenderly.

“Spoken like a true assassin.” You murmured, wiping the tears from your eyes.

Jacob’s eyes wandered a moment to the bags on the table.

“What’s in those?” He asked.

“Just a few things I’d been missing. I thought I’d make something special for afternoon tea.” You said. “Can you stay for tea?”

“I can.”

“Good. Because I could use some right now. My stomach is starting to churn a bit again.” You said, groaning, upset that the nausea was back.

Guiding you over to the chaise lounge, Jacob helped to make you comfortable and set a basin next to you.

“How about I make tea and hold you for a while?” Jacob asked, moving a strand of hair to the side.

“I’d like that.”

Jacob quickly set about making a tray for you, including some of the sweets you had bought. Once it was ready, he carefully brought it over to you and set it on the table nearby. After handing you a cup, he crawled onto the chaise with you and wrapped his arms around you, running a hand over your swollen belly.

After taking a sip of tea you asked, “How long can you stay?’

“As long as you want.”

“And if I need you to stay the rest of the day?” You asked hopefully.

“Then that’s what I will do.” Jacob said smiling.

“Good.”

Setting your cup back down, you relaxed in Jacob’s arms. Soon enough you fell asleep.

Holding you close as you slept, Jacob did what he always did: say a prayer that he could keep you and the baby safe always. No sooner had he finished the prayer, he felt the baby move just a bit.

“Easy little one. Your mama needs rest.”


	2. Home is Where The Heart Is-Altair Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader/Malik Al-Sayf

Returning to the Jerusalem Assassins Bureau late one evening, all you wanted to do was retire for the night and forget the whole day had happened. What was supposed to be a day spent meeting with contacts had turned into a day of dealing with city guards who were in a mood to pick a fight with everyone they came across, especially you.

Though you quickly dealt with the guards, in ways that would make them think twice about trying again, it also meant that your contacts were scared off and you would have to meet with them again the next day instead. You knew you would have to answer for it later, but for the moment, you could have cared less.

Carefully climbing down the wall, after reaching the ground you called out for Malik and Altair but received no response. Walking into the sanctuary, you looked around for them, but saw that they hadn’t returned yet and there was no telling when they would return.

Grabbing some papers, you went to sit down at Malik’s desk and write out some messages to send to the other bureaus. No sooner had you settled in than you heard a noise from the outside, a noise that sounded like a body hitting the ground.

Taking one of the lanterns, you slowly walked out into the courtyard and saw that the sleeping area was now occupied. With you hidden blade engaged, you moved closer to the person and quickly recognized a familiar set of white robes.

Laying down on his stomach, with his head on the round cushion and his arms stretched out, was none other than Altair Ibn-La’Ahad, your fellow assassin and one of your lovers.

Looking him over closely, he didn’t appear to be hurt in any way thankfully. His own set of missions had kept him rather busy over the last few days and this was the first time you had seen him since the other night. If the two of you crossed paths during missions, if there was time, the two of you would sneak away for a moment, but as of late, those moments were rare.

You knew he was greatly exhausted because he hadn’t bothered to remove any of his weapons or other gear. You considered removing a few, but if he was as tired as you suspected, the last thing you wanted to do was wake him up.

Not wanting him to get cold, you set the lantern down a moment and went back into the sanctuary for a blanket. Grabbing a thin one, you walked back over to him, knelt on his side and covered him up gently. Looking over his handsome face, you noted his expression. Instead of one of peace, his lower lip was pulled back, as if he was scowling. He looked as if even in his dreams, he could find no respite.

Deciding to return to your paperwork, you started to stand up. Before you could, swiftly Altair brought up a hand and took hold of your arm, pulling you down to him and into his arms.

“Altair, I.”

Wordlessly, he pulled you closer to his chest, kissing your forehead and running a few fingers through your hair. Only a moment later he was sound asleep once again. Looking up to his face once more, he now looked far more content than he had before.

You knew you should get back up and finish your papers but the longer you laid in his arms, the more you forgot about the business with the guards, the papers and everything else. You realized this was the first time the two of you had slept next to each other in about a week and laying with your head on his chest, his heartbeat relaxed you greatly and soon enough you joined Altair in the land of dreams.

Hours later, another returned to the Bureau. Spotting the still lit lantern in a corner of the courtyard, they walked over to see who it was and quickly recognizing them, quietly chuckled.

“Novices.”

Malik smiled gently at the sight of you and Altair cuddled together, with the both of you sleeping on your sides. Altair had curved his body against yours and had his face buried in your neck.

Malik went to attend to his own papers when he saw that both you and Altair had an arm reached out to him, asking him to join the two of you.

Quietly removing his own gear and setting it down, Malik laid down next to you and pulled the blanket over himself. Reaching over, you pulled Malik against you and kissed him gently, glad to know that he was safe as well.

Malik quickly settled in and soon dozed off, glad for the chance to finally have some rest with the two people he held dear to him.

For the moment, Jerusalem and the whole world was peaceful. That was all that mattered.


	3. Out of the Darkness-Jacob Frye/Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This went way darker than I intended to. There will be mentions of blood,abuse,homophobia, violence and death. Please, read at your own risk.

There was no escaping it.

The punches. The kicks. The screaming.

The same as before. And the time before that.

Years of it and it never stopped hurting.

One never got used to it.

After a while, one stops hoping and one starts praying.

Praying for a quick end.

Even if that end was death.

At least in death, you couldn’t feel anything.

Suddenly the blows and kicks stop. The angry screaming turns to desperate pleas.

Wake up!

A voice screams over and over.

Wake up!

Opening your eyes, you expect to see him. That abusive, drunken demon from hell that called itself “Father.”

Instantly you shrink into a ball in hopes in the vain hope that he will cease his assault on you.

But you wait, shivering in a cold sweat. You know it coming and you hope he is quick about it.

It never comes.

All you can feel is fingers. Fingers running through your hair.

“Lad?” A loving voice speaks. “Can you hear me lad?”

It takes a moment for the voice to become familiar.

“It’s me, lad.” The voice speaks. “It’s me, Jacob.”

Was it truly him? Was it just another dream?

“Look at me–you’re safe.”

Slowly, you uncover your eyes and look up. Looking down at you is a handsome face, one with hazel eyes, a bit of a beard, a few scars, one filled with worry.

At the sight of him, your paramour, Jacob Frye, you relax just a bit. Jacob takes one of your hands in his and gently kisses it, hoping the feel of his lips on your fingers will help you to know that he is there.

Feeling movement, you guessed that you were on the train. A quick glance around confirmed that you were in Jacob’s private car, on his sofa. Looking down, you saw that he had covered you with a blanket.

As you started to sit up, instantly your body was wracked with pain. Though you felt as if you had been run over by a horse and cart, you knew that was not the cause of your pain.

It had happened again.

The demon had returned, worse than ever before.

It took you everything you had not to yell out in pain, but it was too much.

“Easy there lad. Wait there a moment” Jacob said, standing up and going over to his desk. Sitting there was a tea tray that Jacob had made for you, with a small bottle of laudanum nearby. Having been given instructions by Nurse Nightingale, Jacob prepared a dose and brought it over to you, along with some tea.

Bring the medicine to your mouth, Jacob said “Here lad. This will help.”

Though your face throbbed a bit, you slowly opened your mouth, just enough for Jacob to give you the dose. Moments later, you felt a bit flush and the pain began to subside.

Sitting back down next to you, Jacob rubbed your back, his presence, along with the medicine soothing you a bit.

“Miss Nightingale said you should rest for a few days.” He said. “I’ve got your things here.”

At hearing that, knowing that Jacob had gone to your home, instantly your mind filled with questions.

“Did he see you?” You asked.

“Who?”

“F…..Him.” You asked, your voice cracking.

“He didn’t. “Jacob said.

“He wasn’t home?”

“Oh, he was.” Jacob said, his voice beginning to harden as he recalled the events of the night before.

Hearing Jacob’s voice begin to change and seeing the bit of anger in his eyes, your heart began to fill with fear again.

Tears started to flood your eyes.

“What happened, Jacob?”

For a moment, Jacob debating telling you. Telling what he had done so soon might only cause you more pain. But he also knew he couldn’t keep it a secret for long. He knew that it was only a matter of time before it came out.

“Your father and I had a…a talk.” He said evenly.

“A talk?” You stammered.

Taking a deep breath, Jacob explained. “After you didn’t show up at the Seven Bells last night, I went by your place to check on you. Your father was there, sitting at the table, drinking. You were on the floor, unconscious. He had disregarded my warning from before.”

“What did you do?” You asked, knowing full well what Jacob was capable of.

“Are you sure you want to know lad?”

You nodded.

“Let’s say the last thing he had to drink was his own blood.”

“Jacob…”

“I had warned him that if he laid a hand on you again that it would be the last time.” Jacob said firmly.

“What did you do with him?”

Jacob shook his head gently and said, “It’s best you don’t know lad.”

It was surreal. Though you knew what Jacob was saying was the truth, it was still a shock to know that He was gone. That you were free of him.

As the news sunk it, you began to feel relief, as if the weight of the world was lifted off your shoulders.

Closing your eyes, you felt the tears fall down your face. Jacob reached out and tenderly wiped them away.

“I promised you that I would keep you safe, lad. I meant it.” He said.

You remembered that promise well. It was the night, weeks after you and Jacob had started seeing each other, that he had seen the bruises you had tried to hide. Jacob had wanted to kill your father there and then, but fearing his wrath, you had pleaded with him not to.

It was there and then that Jacob swore if you father laid a hand on you again, that would be the end of it. Unbeknownst to you at the time, Jacob had cornered your father outside his favorite pub and had made his own view plain to him.

For a few weeks it seemed to work. Your father seemingly stopped drinking. He was calm. He was behaved.

Until last night.

Dashing home after a mission, you went to change before meeting Jacob. You father was already home. Sitting at the table with an empty bottle of gin in one hand and a packet of papers in the other: Yours’s and Jacob’s love notes.

Before you could run, he attacked. Worse than ever before, with him screaming such horrid things.

You knew he meant to kill you. You expected it.

The last thing you remember was fading into darkness. Darkness that gave way too more hellish visions.

Though you knew you were physically safe now, you knew it would be sometime before the visions would fade.

If they ever did.

Jacob seemed to know it too. He got up and moved closer to the edge of the sofa. Laying your head in his, he planted a gentle kiss on it, making you smile.

“Things will get better lad. I promise.” Jacob vowed, taking your hand in his.

Jacob was a man of his word and knowing that, knowing you could look forward to the future, the fears and worries in your heart, mind and soul, went silent, replaced with hope, genuine hope.

“I love you lad.” He said, kissing your hand again.

“I love you too.”


	4. A Taste of Home-Jacob Frye/Reader

It was just supposed to be a short visit.

Having been cooped up at home the last few days due to morning sickness, Jacob had insisted on taking you out for a bit of fresh air while the weather was nice and while he had some time to spare.

Not long after leaving home, the two of you walked by Henry Green’s shop. Wanting to check on things with him, the two of you walked and saw that he was sorting through papers. Henry greeted the both of you as he always did, with a warm smile and it wasn’t long before the three of you were sitting at a small table over tea, with Jacob and Henry doing most of the chatting.

The pleasent chat was soon interrupted by the arrival of your sister in law Evie, eagerly looking for Jacob.

“Jacob, I’ve just gotten word that Lucy Thorne’s associate has arrived in London and is on his way to meet with her. We need to stop that meeting now.

"Now?” Jacob asked.

“Jacob, this cant wait!” Evie implored. “If we don’t do this now, we might not catch him again!”

Seeing as there was no option, Jacob turned to Henry and implored “Please watch over (Y/N) while I am gone. I don’t want her left alone.”

“Jacob! I..”

“Consider it done Jacob” Henry agreed as Jacob and Evie quickly dashed out the door and into a waiting carriage. Watching your husband leave, you did what you always did, silently pray he would come back to you safe and sound.

Realizing now that you would be at Mr. Green’s shop for awhile, you turned to look at him and inwardly sighed. Though you liked him well enough, in fact he was one of the most gentle souls you had ever met, you had only met him a few times before and during those times, Jacob had done most of the talking. This was promising to be awkward.

The first few hours were quite slow. Not knowing what Mr. Green’s interests were, you let him take the lead conversation wise, which was mostly about the latests events in London. Not helping your mood was the fact that once again, Jacob had seen fit to have someone watch over you while he was gone.

Though in the back of your mind you knew it was from a place of love, ever since you had told Jacob of your pregnancy, it seemed all he did was treat you as if you were a piece of fine china, something that might shatter at any moment. From that day forward, if he had to be gone for any reason, he would always send one of the Rooks to keep you company. You had hoped after the first few weeks he would let up, but that would not be happening today.

Drinking the tea that Mr. Green offered you also helped to settle your stomach a bit. As of late, along with Jacob treating you differently, you had noticed that your appetite had greatly changed. You could barely tolerate the foods you used to enjoy and all the foods you seemed to crave were either foods you wouldn’t eat before or things Jacob had never heard of. To his credit he managed to help, but sometimes it wasn’t enough.

Despite the tea, you felt yourself starting to wear down fast and he quickly noticed. Standing up from his chair, Mr. Green offered his hand out to you and gently asked “Shall I take you to rest Mrs. Frye?”

Too tired to say no, you let Mr. Green lead you into a small, dimly lit back room where he had a lovely green chaise lounge next to a small hearth. After settling you in, he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him, with you falling asleep mere moments later.

While you rested, Henry set about opening some parcels he had received from India that morning. Having been in need for a taste of home, he had sent for several of his favorite spices and some basmati rice. Opening one of the packages, he brought it up to his nose and instantly, for a moment, found himself a young child back in India without a care in the world and also found himself excited that he would be able to have one of his favorite dishes today.

Realizing that it was nearly time for luncheon, Henry set the package down and added more wood to his small stove. As he waited for it to warm up, he gathered a few small pans and debated on which meal to make first.

As he worked, he recalled you sleeping in the back room. Also recalling Jacob mentioning that your appetite had been troubling you, he wondered what he could make that would not only suit your tastes but give you strength. Suddenly, an idea struck him. Grabbing some of the rice and selecting one of the bags of spices, he set to work, hoping you like it.

A few hours later, you awoke to the sounds of movement from outside the room. Wondering if Jacob had returned, you sat up a moment and listened for his voice, but heard nothing. Thinking that you might as well get up, you stood up, smoothed your dress and hair and made your way towards the door. No sooner than you reached for the handle than you picked up the scent of something rather sweet.

Opening the door and walking out, the scent hit you harder. Not only was it sweet, but you could also pick up the scent of cooked meat and baked bread. Greatly curious, not to mention hungry, you walked toward the scent and quickly found Mr. Green setting several dishes on a table.

“Ah, Mrs.Frye. Did you rest well?“ Mr. Green asked politely.

"I did, thank you. What is all this?”

“I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of making a few dishes for luncheon. Are you hungry?”

“I could certainly eat.” You replied, sitting down. Looking at the dishes, they were ones you didn’t recognize. On one dish appeared to be some kind of red meat in gravy on a bed of grains, while another looked to be a stew of some sort. Also present was a small basket that was filled with flat bread.Though they looked unfamiliar, the scents filling your nose were enough to make you ravenous.

“What are these dishes Mr. Green?”

Pointing to the one with red meat he said “This one is curried chicken. The stew you see is one called Dal Makhani. I’ve also made a bit of naan to go with it.”

“Naan?”

“The bread you see here.”

“I’ve never seen such bread before.” You admitted. “May I start with that?”

Taking a bit of it and handing it to you, as you bit into it, tasting butter and a bit of herb, you found it the most wonderful bread you had ever had.

Smiling widely you said “That is quite good!You shall have to show me to make it.”

“Would you like to try the stew next?”

“Yes, I would.” You replied, eager for more.

Ladling some into a small bowl for you, you took your spoon and stirred it a bit so you might see some of the ingredients, quickly spotting lentils.

It only took on spoonful of it for you to fall in love with it. Far richer than most stews without being too rich, it didn’t take long for you to finish it.

“Last but not least, we have the curried chicken. I must warn you though that it can be a bit warm.” Mr. Green explained as he placed some of the chicken along with some of the grains on a plate.

Looking at the grains, you could tell they were rice, but unlike any you had seen before. As if he could read your thoughts, he said “This is what is called Basmati rice. It has a bit of a different flavor than others but it’s still quite good.”

As soon as he sat the plate in front of you, you took a forkful of the chicken and a bit of the rice and recalling his warning, slowly ate it. Quickly you felt yourself getting a bit warm but despite it being different than anything you had ever had, it had an earthy taste that you found quite pleasent.

Fanning yourself a bit due to the heat, you drank a bit of tea to help wash it all down.

Laughing a bit you said “You were not joking when you said it was warm Mr. Green.”

“Is it too warm?”

“No, it’s perfect.” You said smiling brightly as you partook of more. Glad to know that you enjoyed the meal, Henry dished out a portion for him and savored the long missed flavors of home.

Later on, Jacob and Evie hurried back to Henry Green’s shop. Their mission successful, Jacob was eager to return and check on you. Not knowing how you and Henry would get on and worried about your condition, it had taken more effort than most to keep his focus. He told himself over and over again that you were in good hands and that there was no need to worry. But, it was useless. Nothing would stop him from worrying.

Before they reached the door, Jacob and Evie could hear the sounds of laughter coming from the inside. Curious they walked in and before they could say a word, they spotted you and Henry.

Still sitting at the table with the remnants of luncheon, Henry was regaling you with stories of his boyhood back in India and making you laugh so hard, your face was flush.

“I see the two of you are well.” Jacob joked they walked over to join you. Bending over to kiss you, Jacob tasted the remnants of spices on you.

As Henry stood up to hug Evie he asked “Did it go well?”

Reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a bloodied handkerchief, Jacob noted “Well enough. I see you have eaten.”

“I have. Mr. Green was kind enough to make a meal for me. A very delicious meal at that.”

Stunned that Henry had been able to make something to satisfy your ever evolving appetite, Jacob asked “And what did you make her Greenie?”

“Just a little taste of home.” Henry said.

“Speaking of home, I’d better get you there. I can imagine you are tired.” Jacob said as he went to help you up.

“Can we stay a little longer?” You pleaded, grabbing Jacob’s hand. “Mr. Green here wasn’t finished with his story. And he promised to show me how to make all this.”

“Are you sure love?”

“Please?”

Please to know that you and Henry had got on and that you had been well cared for,, Jacob sat down next to you, pulled you close and said contentedly “I can’t say no to that.”


	5. Kiss and Make Up-Jacob Frye/Reader

Another night spent waiting and hoping by the hearth.

Having not seen your beloved Jacob for several days, you waited and hoped every day when you returned from the shop that he would be there, and you could have some time with him. But he was not there.

Things had been busy as of late for him. And though you knew his work often took him away for days on end, he would normally stop by for as long as he could. And when he couldn’t he would send word to you or leave a note. Sometimes the notes would say “I dreamt about you last night and how much I miss you.” Other notes would simply say “I’ll see you soon.”

Tonight, there were no notes. But that didn’t stop you from hoping.

By ten o clock, you decided to call it a night. Turning down the lights and grabbing an oil lamp, you went over to the sleeping area of your flat. Undressing, you went to put on your nightgown when you saw it, his shirt he had left. You had slept in it the night before and though you had hoped that tonight you would have no need of it, you slipped it on.

Falling to your knees, it was quite large on you. But it was comfortable and always made you feel closer to him.

Climbing into bed, you took your book from the nightstand and began to read some more, hoping that you would fall asleep quickly.

Not even an hour later, you were still wide awake. Groaning, you debated getting up and perhaps having a drink to help you rest. Recalling the bottle of gin that Jacob had left there, you rose from the bed and no sooner had your feet hit the floor than you heard the door open.

Grabbing the lamp, you went to investigate. For a moment, you heard no voices, but a rustling of papers.

“Jacob?” You called out.

There was no answer. Before you could call out again, the lamps lit up again, and sure enough, standing by your desk, was Jacob, looking a bit worn.

Setting the lamp down on a nearby table you rushed over to him and jumped into his arms.

“Ello luv.” He spoke, in that deep purring voice of his. “Sorry to wake you.”

“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.” You joked lightly as Jacob hugged you tighter to his chest and kissed the top of your head. As always, just being held by him always made your worries disappear, if only for a moment.

Letting you go, Jacob glanced down at you and quickly realized that you were not dressed in your usual nightgown.

“Is that my shirt?”

“Yes, it is.” You replied sweetly, twirling a bit for effect.

“It looks good on you. How long have you had it?”

“Since you overslept that one morning and dashed out only half dressed. “You explained, smiling as you recalled that morning. “You never asked for it back, so I kept it.”

“How often do you sleep in it?”

Thinking back over the last few weeks, you realized you could count on one hand the amount of times you had seen him. Though you had intended to give the shirt back, when things got busy, you decided to hold onto it and one night, when you were missing him even more, you slipped the shirt on so you could feel closer to him.

Jacob regarded you curiously, awaiting your answer. “On the nights that I don’t get to see you.”

Jacob looked sheepish. There had been several nights as of late when he wanted to, had even planned to stop by, but things hadn’t worked out that way. More than once he had sent a note saying he couldn’t make it. Seeing you in his shirt told him that you had expected to spend the night alone yet again and knowing that hurt him deeply.

“Jacob, I know you’ve been busy, it’s just that… I miss you. That’s all.” You explained, gently hoping that would lessen his guilt. When he didn’t answer, you brought your hands up to his face, stroking his cheek with your thumb. That one gesture makes him crack a small smile and he moved to kiss your hand, his lips unexpectedly soft.

“Sorry luv.” He replied, still feeling bad about the whole thing.

Feeling badly that what was supposed to be a sweet moment had turned into a sad one and not wanting the rest of the night to go the same way, you got up on your toes, wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him in for a kiss. One kiss quickly became several, making the both of you swoon. Soon you could feel Jacob’s hands roaming over you and for a moment, you feared he wouldn’t stay.

“You don’t have to go back do you?’ You asked, between kisses.

“No luv. Im not going anywhere.” He promised.

Soon enough, Jacob started shedding his clothes. When he could no longer hold himself back, he stripped his shirt off you, picked you up and bridal carried you to your bed, intending on spending the rest of the night and the next making it up to you.


	6. Honored Guests-Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader

Another day, another guest.  
“How long will they keep us waiting?!”

 

Standing in the courtyard on a warm summer day waiting for the guests to arrive, you wondered who you would be entertaining this time. Your husband, a tall man with silver hair, standing next to you in garish clothing of red and wearing all the seals of his different offices, stood impatiently as he always did. He never liked to be kept waiting for any length of time, but there were things that even he couldn’t control, much to his disappointment. 

 

On your right stood your husbands two children, both from his first marriage and both older than you. His son Pietro, a tall, thin, and dour looking young man with dark hair stood wearing garments much like his father. Pietro was cold with you, but he was cold with all others, so it mattered little to you.

 

Next to him was Francesca, the younger of the two and the apple of her father’s eye. Francesca was dark haired and dark tempered, much like her father, and much like Pietro, resented your presence in the household. 

 

Both regarded you as little more than a well to do Jezebel who had wormed their way into their noble house. Little did it matter to them that your marriage to their father was nothing more than an arrangement between your two families, something that they themselves were destined for, no matter how much they might tell themselves otherwise.

 

Both resented you even though it was because of your father’s money that they could still wear such resplendent clothes and still live in such a vast Villa, one of the largest in Venezia. But that would never endear them to you, nothing would.

 

As you stood silently, resplendent in a new gown of green and gold, wearing your wedding jewels, you did your best to ignore your husbands’ inpatient words. In the beginning, you had tried to sooth him, only to learn that doing so only irritated him more. The man was impossible to please. 

 

Finally, the tension was broken by the sounds of the gate opening. Standing up straight and folding your hands in front of you, you took sight of three men riding in on horseback. Two of them, one dark haired, one blonde wore dark garments and capes bearing 5 circles and 3 Fleur de Lis, the sigil of the Medici family. 

 

The third, wearing strange white and red robes, with his hood up,also wearing a Medici cape followed behind them. Along with his robes, he also wore several pieces of armor and a strange looking device on his arm. Even with all the unique fashions in Venezia, he stood out.

 

As all three dismounted and handed the horses reins to the grooms, your husband called out “Welcome Gentlemen.” In a faux pleseant voice he reserved for those he wished to earn favor with. Knowing that these men were Medici explained a lot and it also made you hopeful that all the preparations that you had spent the last week on would be successful, for if they were, it would be your problem to deal with.

The dark haired older gentleman, who you quickly recognized as Lorenzo de Medici, stepped forward first, shaking your husbands hand and giving him a slight smile and a polite greeting. You had not seen Signore Medici in several years, but he quickly recognized you and greeted you warmly.

“Signora Rosseti, you are as lovely as the dawn. May I present my son, Piero” He said, gesturing to the blonde hair gentleman next to him. You had never met Piero formally before, but he greeted you just as warmly as his father had, which as you could see from the corner of your eye, irritated your step-children.

“Signore and Signora Rosseti, may I also present my companion, Ezio Auditore da Firenze.” At his introduction, Ezio lowered his hood, showing his handsome face and smiled brightly at his hosts.

Your eyes went wide. The Auditore were as well known to the people of Firenze as the Medicis were and it had only been a few years past since the day that Ezio’s father and brothers were publically executed. Shortly after that Ezio himself had vanished, leaving many to wonder, including you, what had become of him.

Taking your hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss, speaking in that smooth, deep voice of his “Hello Signora Rosetti, I do hope you havent forgotten me.”

That smile. The one that had charmed everyone woman in Firenze, including you. Despite yourself, you couldnt help but blush a bit.

“No, Signore Auditore, I have not.”

After a few more introductions, your husband lead everyone inside for a tour of the Villa. Signore Medici walked side by side, with your husband. His son Piero went to offer his arm to you when Francesca, eager to show you up, took it for herself.

Not carring for her rudeness, you started to say something. But knowing your husband would excuse the behavior of his favorite, you let it go. Ezio noticed this and quickly offered his arm to you. Grateful for a bit of kindness, you took it.

Following your husband close behind, you said little as he pontificated about the Rosetti family. More than once you fought the urge to roll your eyes as he spoke of the family as if they were the next coming of Christ himself. Ezio himself, though polite didnt seem impressed either. Insted he focused on you and the two of you made polite inquires about the others family.

After a bit, Pietro spoke up in a bit of a bored voice and said “Father, perhaps we should move onto the study and onto business. Surely Signore Medici didnt come here for a family lesson.”

“Perhaps we should. Francesca, please keep our dear guest Piero company.” Your husband ordered.

“Yes, and perhaps our dear mother..” Pietro spoke sneering,“Perhaps she can show Signore Auditore her project.” Ezio glared at Pietro for the way he spoke it you, but he kept his tone civil.

“What project is this, Signora?”

“It’s nothing.” You said, though it pained you a bit to speak those words.

“Oh you should see it, Signore. Mother is quite proud of it.” Pietro snorted. Ezio made a mental note to speak with him later.

“I would be honored if you would show me, Signora.” Ezio replied, flashing his charming smile again, which in turn, made Pietro look even more disdainful.

While your husband led Signore Medici and Pietro away and Francesca all but pulled Piero towards the garden, you led Ezio away towards a private room. As you led him along the way, you took note of more of the details of his robes, including a strange insignia at his waist.

“How long have you been in Venezia, Signore?” You asked.

“A few days.”

“Will you be staying long?”

“For the time being. It depends on how long my business here takes.” He explained, already planning to stay a bit longer now that he knew you were here.

“I did not expect to see you today Signora.” Ezio spoke softly. “Have you been with the Rosetti’s long?”

“Six months now.”

“How do you find them?”

Knowing that all of the families servants listened in at all times, you did your best to be diplomatic.

“They are like many of their kind.”

“I take it they are not the most warm.” Ezio ventured, recalling the disrespect he had witnessed.

“No they are not. But such is my lot.” You spoke sadly, recalling how your welcome into the family had been anything but warm.

“So what is you project?”

“You are about to see.”

Reaching a door, you opened it and led Ezio inside a large room. Looking around he saw along three of the walls were rows and rows of books and scrolls. Along with the books, there was a tall desk and a stool. Walking into the center of the room, Ezio smiled in wonder. Very few people he knew had books, and even less had as many as you had in this room.

“Here it is, my library.” You said a bit shyly, hoping Ezio wouldnt judge you.

“How did you talk your husband into this? I didnt think he was a man of letters.”

“He isnt. And none of the others are. But one thing he is though is prideful. He will do anything that he thinks makes him look richer. And few things make a man look richer than having things that most cant afford.” You noted, crossing your arms.

“Ive not seen so many books in one place. Where did you find all of these?”

“Some in shops. Some I sent for.” You explained as you stood by the desk. Watching Ezio as he took one of the books and opened it, you were surprised to see him interested. Before you had shown guests the library and many of them, though polite about it, you could tell they didnt understand why someone like you, a wealthy noblewoman would have a project like this.

“My friend Leonardo would be in awe of this.” Ezio said smiling. “What are they all about?”

Still surprised that Ezio was truly intrested you said “Some are about history, some are about medicine. If I am honest, anytime I would find books in a shop, I would just buy them up.”

“What made you want to create this?” He asked, honestly curious, putting the book back and reaching for another to examine.

“I like to read. I always have. And I was of the mind that if my dowry was to go to the house and those inside, I wanted at least one thing for myself. That and…”

Ezio looked up at you expectantly

“That and I like to learn. And as long as I have the means to teach myself something, Im going to. No matter what others might think.”

“Even if others dont approve?”

“That’s the thing Signore, all men say they want an educated wife. That is, they want her educated enough to make themselves look good. A woman doesnt lose the ability to learn once she marries, despite what they might think. I certainly did not.” You replied, a tad sharp.

Having gotten it out, you looked to Ezio and waited for the usual disapproving look. To your surprise, there was none. If anything, Ezio looked at your admirably. He always knew you to be a very intellegent and beautiful woman and to see you put together something like this, he couldnt help but approve.

Looking back to the books he asked, “Which one is your favorite?”  
“My favorite?”

He nodded.

That was easy for you. Walking over to the closest shelf, you pulled a rather thick book and set it on the desk. Joining you at the desk, Ezio waited patiently as you opened it.

“Decameron” He whispered the title.

“Do you know it?” You asked.

“Ive heard of it. Ive heard some of the stories in it may not be….suitable.” Ezio teased lightly.

“Suitable for whom, Signore?” You smiled lightly. “Besides, Ive read things less savory than this.”

“Have you? And where would a lady such as your self read such stories?” Ezio smirked, wondering where you were going with this.

Before you could answer, a loud sound rang through the house.

“What is that?”

“That means dinner will be served soon, so we must prepare.” You explained as you closed the book. “Will you be joining us for dinner Signore?”

“If the Mistress of the House wishes me to do so.” Ezio answered smiling.

“Then perhaps we should prepare.” You said, putting the book away and leading Ezio out of the library. Watching you walk back to your chambers to prepare, Ezio smiled at the sight of you, still as witty and beautiful as the day he last saw you all those years ago. He had been truthful in that he didnt know how long he would be in Venezia, but for the moment, nothing could convince him to leave the city.

Before Ezio went to find Signore Medici and his son, he spotted Pietro walking towards his own chambers. There was still plenty of time before the meal, plenty of time to teach someone some manners.


	7. Let's Race -Jacob Frye/Reader

It was the perfect day. It was warm. The skies were clear. The Blighters were in hiding from The Rooks.

Which meant one thing: you could finally take him on again.

“Hey Frye, want to race?” You asked your boss just outside the Rooks hideout in Devils Acre.

Your boss, Jacob Frye, had looked at you with a cocky grin. Ever since he had taught you how to move quickly over anything and everything in London, it seemed all you wanted to do was challenge him to a race

He could never resist of course, either a challenge or you.

So, off the two of you went, grinning madly as the two of you tore through the streets, jumping over fences, nearly knocking people over along the way and yelling “Sorry!” behind you as you did your best to keep pace.

Along the way, you kept looking for ways to trip Jacob up, but they never worked. Jacob had raced you too many times to be fooled by your stunts. After a bit you wanted to up the ante. Seeing a stack of crates piled high along a wall, you saw that they were high enough that you could use them to get to the roof.

Heading for them at top speed, you glanced behind and saw that Jacob was within reach. Jumping up at the last crate and reaching up, you managed to grab the ledge and pull yourself up quickly. You had managed to clear the ledge before you felt something come down on you, something large very heavy, not only knocking you over, but hitting your head as well. Before you knew it, you were flat on the roof, the wind nearly knocked out of you.

For a moment, you weren’t sure what happened. All you knew was that things were a bit blurry and that you were weighted down by something. Once your vision cleared, you turned to see what was weighing you down, but you quickly saw that it wasn’t something but someone.

Somehow, someway, your boss was flat on top of you.

“Christ Frye, you weigh a ton.” You gasped.

“I’m not that heavy luv.” Jacob protested lightly as he waited for his head to stop spinning.

As he spoke those words, you could feel his hot breath against you skin, his whiskers tickling a bit. His mouth was close enough to your ear where his voice, that smooth, could make anything sound seductive voice of his was right there. It was at that moment you realized that his face was buried in your neck.

The longer it took Jacob to get his bearings, the more certain things about him came to your attention. You noted the smell of leather mixed with the Irish whiskey he loved to drink. You noted how his body, that strong, chiseled body of his, hard won by his years of scraping with anyone and everyone, somehow magically fit well against yours.

And you liked it. You liked it, a lot.

Fuck me. You thought. Just what I need.

It was then that Jacob regained more of his senses. Realizing that he had flatted you, that he was all but wrapped around your gorgeous form, he pushed himself up and slowly rolled over onto his back, hoping that you wouldn’t notice his reddening face.

Finally, able to move more, you looked over at him and saw that he had scraped himself up a bit when he landed on top of you. Jacob didn’t seem to notice though, he was busy focusing on the sky above him.

Moving slowly, you pushed yourself up and sat down next to him. Looking below, you saw that your trousers were a bit torn at the knees and that your hands were scraped. More than anything, you were sore…and still a bit turned on by your boss.

The two of you sat in silence, neither of you knowing what to say next. Jacob did all he could to avoid looking at you, still embarrassed by the whole mess. Here you were, one of his best, one of the ones he trusted the most, and now here, because he just had to show off, had ended up on you and had possibly hurt you.

“Are you okay luv?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Perhaps we should head back though…. get patched up.”

“Yeah…we should do that luv.” Jacob stammered, still not looking at you. Standing up first, you dusted off your hands and offered one to Jacob. Barely looking at him, he reached out, took it and let you help him up. Jacob then dusted himself off, keeping his eyes down.

Walking over to the edge, you started to climb down first. Jacob followed close behind, but with how sore the two of you were, it took a bit longer than he would have liked. Once the two of you reached the ground, wincing, you both started to walk towards the nearest train station, knowing that there would be supplies on it.

Along the walk, you tried to keep the mood light, cracking jokes with Jacob like the two of you always did, but your thoughts kept going back to him on top of you, the feel of his breath on your face and the memory of it sent chills down your spine.

“So, should we just call that a tie?” You asked.

“Yeah.we can.” Jacob stammered, still trying not to think about how much he wanted to hold you again.

By that time, the two of you reached Victoria station where thankfully, Bertha had already arrived. Stepping on the train, the both of you headed straight for the bar car, with only one thought in mind:

“I need a fucking drink.”


	8. When it Rains....Jacob Frye/Reader

It seemed as if the rain would never stop.

What had started as sprinkling that morning in London had evolved into a downpour. A downpour that had yet to let up, causing the streets to be flooded and many to close shop early and send their workers home.

Such as it was with you at the dress shop. Though you were grateful to be let off early, you were loathed to try and make the journey home. Several of you had even asked the owner of the shop if you might stay longer until the storm passed. But with no end in sight, he didn’t want to have to put all of you up for the night.

So, you wrapped yourself up in your shawl, grabbed your umbrella and off you and the others went into the deluge. Most of them didn’t live too far from the shop, so their journey was short. But as you lived on almost the other side of the borough, you were in for a longer one.

As it was hard to see, you had to be even more mindful of carriages and the like. A few had even passed you along the way. As best you could, you tried to get the attention of the drivers, but they either didn’t hear you or didn’t wish to stop. One driver who didn’t see you, passed by too closely and caused you to be splashed from head to toe.

“Bloody bastard!” You yelled over the downpour, even though you weren’t sure he could hear you.

After what seemed like hours, you came upon the old Church, which told you that you were halfway home. By that time, the wind had picked up, getting you even wetter. Your teeth chattering, you tried to tie your shawl tighter, but it did little to help. All you could do was think about how much you wanted to get home and dry off and how much you wished you could see him.

“(Y/N?!)”

Hearing your name being called, you quickly looked around. Spotting someone running up to you, someone with a familiar long dark coat and top hat, your heart instantly leapt up into your throat.

“Jacob!” You called out to him, thrilled to see him after such a stressful day.

“There you are luv. I’ve looked all over for you.” 

As soon as he reached you, he picked you up and gave you a big kiss, instantly warming you up and nearly making you drop the umbrella.

“What are you doing out here?” You asked as he sat you back down

“I went by the shop to visit you and saw that it was closed up.” He explained. “The cheek of your boss making you walk home in this.”

Seeing that you were shivering, Jacob instantly removed his leather coat and wrapped it around you.

“All better luv. Let’s get you inside.”

“But we aren’t to my flat yet, and everyone else is closed up.”

“Not everyone.” Jacob smirked as he wrapped an arm around your waist. “Follow me.”

“Where are we going?” You asked curiously.

“Some place special. And private.” Jacob said with a wink. Turning to the next street, you saw that he was leading you towards the station, which meant that the train would be there soon, if it wasn’t already there.

Sure enough, Bertha pulled into the station just as the two of you arrived.

“Come along luv. Let’s get you out of those wet clothes and into something warmer.”

“What will I change into. Your clothes?” You asked, teasing him a bit.” Your shirt alone would drown me.”

“Yes, but we can’t have you naked love. Or could we?” Jacob smirked as he helped you onto the train, delighting in knowing you would be spending the evening together.

“Alright, but you have to help me out of these first”


	9. Duty Calls-Edward Kenway X Reader

t was a lovely evening in the port city of Kingston, and you were busy preening and preparing for a mission. Kingston was to play host to a visiting Governor from Florida, a Governor that had ties to the Templar Order and documents that the Assassin Brotherhood was hoping to acquire.

Having pulled a few strings to secure an invitation and a few other things, it was time for things to begin. But first, you and your escort had to get ready. While you were sitting at the mirror putting a few last-minute touches on, your escort, one Edward Kenway was busy in his dressing room putting on his own clothes and not feeling particularly happy about it. Having spent the last few weeks away from you, he would have much preferred to stay in, but he wasn’t going to get his way.

“Edward! It’s almost time!” You called out to him as you put on your jewelry. “Are you ready?”

At that, Edward walked back into the bedroom fully dressed. As you turned to look at him, you smiled at the sight of your fellow assassin/love looking so handsome in his new suit of navy blue, which complemented your own ball gown of light blue and red rather well.

“Ready enough.” He replied dryly as he turned around to let you see all of him.

You stood up and walked over to him, looking him up and down and enjoying every bit of him. Seeing that everything was perfect, bar a few loose strands of his dirty blonde hair, you reached up to fix it a bit and what you felt surprised you.

“What is it?” He asked with an amused look.

“Nothing. It’s just that your hair is really soft after you wash it” You noted with awe as you continued to run your fingers through Edwards’s locks. “Why have I never noticed before?”

“Well lass, normally my hair is dry due to weeks of being at sea. Sea water isn’t known for leaving things soft.” He chuckled.

“Among other things.” You replied as you brought your hand back down and went to straighten his cravat a bit.

“Do we really have to bother with this posh gig lass?” Edward asked as he watched you work.

“I thought you liked parties.” You teased, recalling the time Edward made a show of judging the rum being served.

“Well yes, but.”

“What?”

Edward wrapped his arms around you and brought you closer, giving you that devilish smirk of his that always sent a tingle through you.

“I’ve only been back a day or so and already we are heading out for business. I’d rather just locked that door for days on end and forget everything else.” Edward confessed sweetly as he brought you closer for a kiss. He had missed you so much during the last few weeks at sea and it always seemed to him that your time together was too short.

The idea was an incredibly tempting one and Edward’s sweetness was making it even more so. You were so close to calling the mission off, locking that door and throwing away the key. But you had spent too much time these last few weeks putting it all together. It had to be done.

Reluctantly you broke the kiss and said. “I know. So would I. But the Governor is only here for one night and there is no telling when and if we will get this chance again. So, we must take it.”

“Duty calls.”

“It does, but nothing says we have to stay the whole time.” You offered, hoping that would entice him. “And nothing says we can’t sneak off into a quiet room again.”

Laughing that deep, vibrating laugh of his and recalling the last time the two of you had done so, Edward conceded “You make a good point lass. Let’s be off then.”

Leading Edward out of the room and out of the tavern, the two of you made a fine sight walking down the streets of Kingston. The both of you hoped the mission wouldn’t take long and the both of you hoped that the fun would last all night long.


	10. Closing Time - Jacob Frye

It all started simply. While out on his patrols late at night, Jacob had noticed his favorite police sergeant tended to visit a particular pub several nights a week. A small pub, not far from Scotland Yard called the Red Lion.

Jacob would watch for a bit as Freddy went in and noticed he always left looking put out by something. Wondering what was troubling the handsome sergeant (Jacob totally has a crush on Freddie, even if it’s just a small one.), Jacob decided one night to investigate.

It had been a slow night. Slow enough that in the ten hours you were open, maybe a handful of people had come in and not stayed long. Deciding there was nothing for it, after the last patron left, you made the decision to close up early, send the others home, perhaps get a decent night’s sleep for once.

You were about halfway done clearing off the tables when you heard the door open.

” I’m closing up.” You replied without looking.

” So soon?” Came a smooth voice. Looking behind you, standing in the doorway, garbed in dark clothing, a top hat, carrying a cane and wearing an odd device on his left arm.

” I’m not in the mood for trouble.” You warned.

” What makes you think I’m here to cause trouble? Perhaps I am just another customer in need of a pint?” Jacob asked as he sauntered his way over to you, giving you that famous smile of his that he always used when he wanted a favor from someone.

“You going to make it worth my while?” You asked crossing your arms. Jacob reached into his coat and pulled out a wad of notes. “What will this get me?

“Help yourself.” You replied, cocking your head towards the bar. As he passed you, he handed you the wad of cash. One quick glance told you that it was more than what you made in a month.

Jacob quickly walked behind the bar and perused the selection of ales and liquors, wondering which the best would be. As he did so, he looked back to the lovely brunette barmaid as she continued picking things up. Lovely she was in many ways, but the longer Jacob looked at her, he couldn’t help but think she looked familiar somehow.

\- “Which one?” He called out to you

“What?”

“Which one of these do you like?” Jacob asked pointing a thumb behind him to the collection of bottles.

“I don’t drink any of those.” You replied as you grabbed the last empty mug.

“What do you drink then?”

Smirking, you walked back over, set the tray of glasses on the bar and walked behind it. Opening a cabinet, you pulled out a bottle of Scotch and set it on the bar.

“This is what I drink.” You said as you pour a snifter of the amber liquid. Curious, Jacob poured one for himself and not being familiar with it, downed it in one gulp. Quickly his eyes bulged out and he began coughing.

“OH, I should have warned you, you shouldn’t down it.” You smiled deviously as you took a sip.

It took a moment or two for Jacob to calm down. “How can you drink that?” He rasped.

“I’m used to it.” You shrugged, taking another drink. “Try sipping it this time.”

Jacob poured himself a bit more and taking your advice, noticed that while it was still strong, it had more of a smoky flavor. Smoky, though warm and pleasant as it went down his throat.

“So, tell me, what made you come in here tonight?” You asked, as you watched him drink, thinking you might as well make conversation with him.

“I’d been curious about this place.” Jacob shrugged. “A good friend of mine likes to come here.”

“Do I know him?”

“Maybe. He’s with the Metro Police.”

Sighing deeply, you replied “Then I probably do.”

Jacob quickly caught on to your expression. “Do you often deal with them?”

“More than I care to.” You replied. Dealing with the law was one persistent headache for you. “I’m surprised they haven’t been here tonight.”

“Anything I can help with?” Jacob asked.

“Thank you but no.” You replied, taking another sip of scotch. “But you can sit down with me as I finish this.”

As Freddie Abberline finished a few last-minute details on some paperwork, he decided to call it a night. Locking up his office, he walked out of Scotland Yard and headed towards the Red Lion. As far as he knew, tonight had been a quiet night in the city of London, but just because it appeared to be quiet didn’t mean that trouble wasn’t brewing.

Arriving at the pub, he reached for the door handle and instantly heard laughing. Listening in moment, he could have sworn that the deep, rumbling laughter was familiar to him. Opening the door, his eyes instantly fell on two figures sitting at a table, their faces red from laughing and from drinking.

“Oh god no.” He groaned, his face paling as he spotted what could be the most horrific thing to ever happen.

Hearing the door open, you turned and saw a familiar face. “Hello brother dear. I was wondering if you’d turn up tonight.”

Jacob turned to see who it was and found himself gob smacked.

“Freddie…Wait, Freddie’s your brother?!” Jacob yelled.

“What is going on here?” Freddie asked, still horrified.

“Just having a drink with a customer, brother. Nothing wrong with that.” You replied, not quite understanding why your brother was acting strange. “Wait, you two know each other?”

“You could say that.” Freddie groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

“Come drink with us Freddie!” Jacob said grabbing a chair for him.

Freddie didn’t know whether to turn around and leave while he still could or stick around to make sure that the two of you didn’t wreck any havoc. The only thing he knew for sure was that, if his sister, Jacob and booze were all involved, London would be far safer if he stuck around.


	11. Do Not Interrupt-Jacob Frye/Reader

One summer night in the city of London, the streets were quiet. London had been hit by usually warm weather and so most were staying in, doing their best to keep from melting.

But there are always a few that just have to make things hotter. Such was the case of you and your guest.

Having show up at your pub unexpectedly, after not seeing him for almost a week, and with it being a slow night, you closed early and all but dragged him upstairs. The two of you made quite the racket as you stripped each other down, knocking things over left and right until you finally reached the bed. How it was still standing, you didn’t know, but it was.

The two of you laid there for some time, the only sounds to be had were of the two of you trying to catch your breath. After not seeing him for a while, there was a lot you wanted to say to him, but something else needed to be taken care of first.

“You want a drink?” You asked.

“Yeah…”

Slowly getting out of bed, you crossed over to your bar, over all the discarded clothes and poured yourself and your guest each a single malt scotch. While you prepared the drinks, your guest remained laying on the bed, naked as he watched and admired your curvaceous form, the light from the nearby lamp making your skin glow.

“Do you think your neighbors heard us?” He asked.

Turning with drinks in hand, you walked back over to him. “If they did, we will find out soon enough.”

He went to take the drink from you, only to realize he couldn’t. Looking he saw he was still tied to the bedposts.

“Do you mind…?” He asked gently, nudging his head towards his hands.

“I don’t know. I kind like you as you are. “You replied smirking as you looked him up and down. After all, it was a rare sight to have the one and only Jacob Frye all tied up and at your mercy.

“But how am I supposed to drink then?” He asked, pouting a bit,

Sitting your glass down on the bedside table, you brought Jacob’s glass over to his mouth and tipped it to where he could partake of the scotch. Though he had never been one for it before, there was something about it when you offered it that made it appealing. Much like before, the smoky taste burned his throat all the way down, warming him all over, much like you did. It always reminded him of the night he met you at the Red Lion pub, a night that neither of you would forget anytime soon.

Despite being careful, a few drops of the scotch slipped passed Jacob’s mouth, down his jaw and to his neck. Taking the glass from Jacob, you sat it down, climbed back on top of him and licked the drops from his salty skin, making him shudder and making him hard all over again.

Bringing your mouth back to his, you bit and pulled on his lower lip, knowing how much that drove him insane.

“I think you might enjoy tormenting me a bit much luv.” Jacob teased, already plotting a way to get back at you for that.

“Are you complaining?” You asked sweetly while taking your hands and running your fingers through his dark locks.

“Not at all…except.”

“Yes?”

“I’m gonna have to ask you to untie me for sure luv. I think my arms are going numb.” Jacob said, wiggling a bit for good measure, hoping you would fall for it.

“Alright.”

Like a predator waiting for his chance at his prey, Jacob watched you as you untied first his arms and then his legs. Once he was free, and you had your back turned, Jacob sprung up from the bed, grabbed you from behind and pinned you underneath him.

“Now I’ve got you.” He purred as he took one of the ties and tied your hands up to the bed post.

Ready for some revenge, Jacob took your glass of scotch from the table, tipped it a bit, and poured some over your breasts and stomach, the cold liquid making you squirm and kick a bit. He wasted no time bringing his mouth down on you, licking and sucking up every drop, making sure to run his long tongue over your hard nipples.

“Jacob…” You gasped aloud, your voice cracking as he continued his work. You had shown him no mercy before, he certainly wouldn’t show you any.

*Knock Knock Knock*

“Go fuck yourself!” You yelled, irritated at being interrupted.

“Metropolitan Police! Open Up!”

Jacob groaned and collapsed on top of you.

“I’d say your neighbors heard us.” He mumbled; his face buried in your neck.

“Aye.”

“Do you want me to answer?” Jacob asked.

“Sure.”

Giving you a quick kiss on the cheek, Jacob pushed himself off the bed. As you went to cover yourself, Jacob looked for his trousers. Not far from the bed, he spotted not only them, but his top hat.

With a devious grin, on his face, he picked it up, placed it over his still stiff cock and went to the door. If he had to deal with the coppers tonight, he thought, he might as well have fun with it.


	12. Patched Up-Jacob Frye/Male Reader

Stumbling along the streets of London, his shoulder throbbing, Jacob Frye was cursing himself. What was supposed to be just another fight night at one of Robert Topping’s clubs had turned into a fiasco when one of the fighters had seen fit to sneak a knife into the ring.

Jacob had managed to subdue the fighter and get the knife away, but not without taking a hit. Once the fight was over, the opponent in question was unceremoniously thrown out and the rest of the fights cancelled.

As Jacob left, trying to put some pressure on the wound, he could sense that he had bled through his shirt and his waist coat. With how late it was, he knew the doctors at the local hospital would more than likely have left for the night.

Passing by Scotland Yard, an idea struck him. Scotland Yard just happened to have on its staff a young new doctor. A young new, handsome Doctor who had been promoted to Chief Medical Examiner. It was a job that meant he was often there late and on such a night as tonight, there was a chance he was staying late again. He had helped to patch Jacob up before, perhaps he would be so kind as to help again.

Deep in the basement of the building, sitting at a desk near an exam table filling out some last-minute details on an autopsy report, sat said Chief Medical Examiner, you. “Even in death, there’s paperwork.” You noted dryly as you skimmed through the report, hoping that you hadn’t missed anything.

The eerie silence of the office was broken by the sound of knocking at the back door. Setting your pen down, you stood up and walked over, wondering which late-night shift Constable would be standing behind the door and how many bodies.

Opening the door, you were surprised to see not a Constable, but a man dressed in a familiar dark leather coat and top hat. Under said top hat was the smiling, slightly pale face of one Jacob Frye.

“Evening Doctor” . I’m so glad I caught you.” He said, in his smooth, deep voice. “I seem to have hurt myself and am in need of your care.”

“Come in.” You sighed and gestured, hoping that none of the Constables walking about could see you two. You recalled the night that you first met Jacob, several weeks ago, late at night when Sgt Abberline had brought Jacob in to be patched up after what he was told was a nasty fight at a club. The frustrated Sgt had all but begged you to help and to be discreet about it.

It had been rather shocking to find out that Sgt Abberline had been working with the leaders of the Rooks. When asked about it later, all the Sgt would tell you was that he was at the fight club looking for a suspect when things went to hell in a handbasket.

That first time you stitched up the infamous gang leader, you found it hard to focus. Being used to stitching up the dead far more than the living, not to mention being subjected to copious amounts of what seemed to be flirty behavior from Jacob distracting you it was a miracle you got him stitched up at all.

After Jacob left that night, Sgt Abberline had remarked that Jacob was always like that. Thinking that would be the last time you would see him and not wanting to deal with the drama, you shrugged it off. But not before remarking to yourself and the dead lying in the office that for a gang leader, this Mister Frye was rather handsome.

But he did come back. Several times afterwards, and each time, he was just as flirty as before. And after each time, you didn’t know whether to curse Sgt Abberline for bringing Jacob into your life or thank him for it.

“What happened?”

“Took a chib to the shoulder.” Jacob said grimacing.

“And you came to me?”

“Where else would I find a Doctor this late with such skillful hands as yours?” Jacob teased a bit, batting his eyes at you and giving you that silly grin of his that made your heart flutter a bit.

“Damn it hell.” You swore internally as you felt yourself giving again, “Over on the table.” You gestured as you turned to go get a few supplies, hoping the low light of the exam room would hide the tinge of red on your cheeks.

Jacob sauntered over to the empty exam table and quickly began stripping down, looking over towards you to see if you were watching. To his disappointment, you seemed to be looking anywhere but at him.

After gathering the necessary supplies, you walked over to the table, doing your best to not meet Jacob’s eyes. The wound was on Jacob’s shoulder and so Jacob had seen fit to strip all the way down. As befit someone who spent a lot of time running all over London and getting into fights as often as he did, his broad, tattooed chest and arms were well sculpted.

Along with the tattoos and hair on his chest, which for a moment you wished to run your fingers through, you noted several other scars on him, some small, some not. This would just be the latest one.

You did your best to compose yourself as you set the items down next to him and leaned in to carefully examine the wound. It was a few inches long and an inch or so deep, more than a bit superficial, but nothing you couldn’t handle.

“Hold still”

Jacob obeyed you as you set to work, first cleaning the wound itself. Having been through this before, he steeled himself for the sting of the alcohol used to clean the wound. Once that was complete, you prepared the needle and suture.

“Ready?” You asked, refusing to meet his eyes, those hazel eyes of his that always sparked with mischief.

Jacob nodded.

Taking a breath, you guided the needle under the skin on one side and over to the other, pulling the suture through. Jacob bit his lip as you worked, glancing down occasionally to admire you and your work.

“How did you end up in this job?” Jacob asked you as you were about halfway through.

“Da’s a mortician. So was my granddad. And my brother”

“So how is it you aren’t?” He asked through gritted teeth, wincing a bit as you pulled the suture through tighter.”

“I was more interested in how they ended up dead than making them look presentable. “You shrugged.

“I can imagine he’s proud.”

“He is, though my job isn’t the most pleasant topic to be had over afternoon tea.” You noted dryly, remembering the last time you had to explain to another what your job was. It resulted in most of the guests at the table going pale.

“So, who will run it when your father dies?”

“My brother He’s always wanted to run it anyways. “You explained as you continued working, still doing your best to keep focused on the wound. Though your work was superior, you always wondered if it was good enough each time.

“You’re okay with that?” Jacob wondered.

“Aye. Besides, John has always been better at the more formal aspects of the job than I ever was. That and…” Your voice trailed off.

“What?” Jacob asked, his curiosity piqued by the change in your voice

For a moment, you considered telling Jacob the other reason why you left. Though becoming a medical examiner and living in London had always been a dream of yours, the plan fact was it was hard to build any kind of a life in that small village. Working hand in hand with Death didn’t very well endear you or your brother to many of the others. That and the fact that you just happened to fancy not the ladies, but the lads.

“Living in a small village… didn’t really suit me.” You confessed, hoping Jacob wouldn’t dig further. After another moment or two you had reached the end, so you set about tying off the suture. After taking another moment to check your work, you declared “That should hold. Provided you don’t get hit there again anytime soon.”

“I can’t promise I won’t.” Jacob said slyly as he stretched out a bit. “The life of a gang leader and all.”

While Jacob started to put his shirt back on, as carefully as he could, you picked up the items, disposed of the rags and went to clean your hands off. Glancing back over at him, watching Jacob slip his green waistcoat on and start to put his many belts, with all their accoutrements back on, you thought “Small wonder he is in such good shape.”

After he finished putting his gear on, Jacob remained by the table, observing you put things away, and quietly noting how handsome you looked. Though he knew he should be on his way, he was loathed to leave you, at least not without a word. Or an offer that he had been wanting to make.

“Are you finished for the night?” He asked as you put the last of the equipment away.

“I am. Why?” You asked, turning to look at him, your mind running rampant with all the reasons why he would ask such a seemingly innocent question.

“Well, the pubs are still open. I was wondering if you’d join me for a pint.”

“A pint?”

“Yes.”

You didn’t know what to say at first. One part of you wanted to grab your coat and rush out the door with Jacob, but another…

Many worries quickly filled your mind. Suppose one of the others would see you two and assume the worst. The higher ups were always eager to avoid any trace of scandal in the department and being the newest chief of your office, you didn’t want your tenure to end as quickly as it had started.

Jacob quickly noted your hesitation and wondered if he had misread you. Though you didn’t say no right way, you hadn’t said yes either. He could see in your expression that you were debating on your answer and the longer it took, he began to wonder if he should just drop the subject. But there was no avoiding it now.

The silence hanging in the air was quickly becoming unbearable. The two of you remained frozen in place, wondering who should speak first. The longer you debated Jacob’s offer, the more tempting it became. But with temptation came risk and before you made your choice, you wanted to know one thing first.

“What…I mean, why do you want me to join you?” You asked, your nerves starting to show.

Grateful that you hadn’t said no off the bat, Jacob explained. “Well, I figured it’s the least I could do, for all the times you’ve stitched me up.”

“Is that the only reason?” You asked walking closer to him, already guessing there was more to it.

“Does there have to be any more reason? I simply want to have a pint with someone I fancy”

There it was. Out there in the open. You had long wondered if Jacob had been flirting with you before and now you had conformation of it. You didn’t know what was more shocking to you, having a man express his feelings so brazenly like this or having the man in question be the leader of the largest gang in London.

“Damn it all. Why does this have to be so hard?” You groaned. “I want to say yes. But if we get caught…”

Taking your silence for an answer, Jacob nodded, his heart sinking slowly and started to back away.

“Wait.”

Taking a deep breath, you hoped you could explain things in a way that wouldn’t hurt Jacob further.

“I…do want to…but…” You stammered, your words quickly leaving you.

“It doesn’t have to be at a pub. I do know a more discreet place.” Jacob offered, hoping that would convince you to agree.

“Your train hideout?”

“Yes. It has a bar on it. And I’ve my own private sitting room.” He quickly added. “We won’t be disturbed. I’ll even escort you home afterwards if you like.”

It was a lot to take in. After so many years of having to hide your preferences from others, to finally have a chance to spend some time with a handsome man and not worry if your family would find out…

If the others in the department can carry on as they do, gambling, taking money from others, doing as they like. Even the likes of Sgt Abberline associates with Jacob. If they can do as they please, why can’t I?”

“Alright. One pint.”


End file.
